


No estaba en los planes

by lady_chibineko



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2017 en español [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feliz pascua a todos, Furry, Jackrabbitweek, Los accidentes suceden, M/M, Mpreg, No todos los accidentes son malos, Romance, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: No estaba en los planes, ni de broma. No se suponía que fuese a suceder. Este fic corresponde al octavo día del Jackrabbit weekend 2017: Anything goes! Feliz pascuas atrasadas a todos. No menores de 16 ni homofóbicos.





	No estaba en los planes

**Título: No estaba en los planes**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos mis lectores Jackrabbit; gracias por todos los ánimos que me dan con los fics que publico de esta pareja. Y aunque esté con más de dos años de atraso, feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos. Este es el día 8/8, solo me faltaría el 7/8. 

**Prompt:** Anything goes!

En fin, enjoy the story please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack bajó un poco la velocidad de su vuelo al sentirse por fin seguro, y se sentó distraídamente sobre la rama media de un árbol del bosque que había estado sobrevolando.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Necesitaba pensar...

¡Necesitaba que alguien le explicase toda la maldita situación con peras y manzanas! Porque aquello simplemente, no estaba en sus planes de vida.

Sintió como el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo al tiempo que tanto su diestra como su mirada viajaban de manera tímida a su, aún, plano vientre.

Preñado... embarazado... en la dulce espera ¿Cómo era eso posible?

De acuerdo, sabía cómo había sucedido en el término práctico de la palabra, pero no el por qué.

No tenía sentido.

¡Él era un espíritu de invierno! Del fin del ciclo, de la estación que trae muerte, término... que prepara para el inicio, cierto; pero no de ésta manera ¡Ni siquiera estaba realmente vivo por todos los cielos! A diferencia de muchos otros, llegó a morir antes de volver como Jack Frost.

Claro que el que el otro involucrado representase el inicio de la vida podría tener mucho que ver; pero Jack no quería pensar en aquello, no de momento.

Y sin embargo su mente traicionera lo llevó a aquel que desde hacía ya tres décadas contaba entre sus amigos, y quien por lo menos 25 de esos años jugaba el papel de su amante.

Aster.

¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a explicar?

Los eventos volvieron a la mente de Jack de manera algo desordenada.

Jack llevaba ya varias semanas sintiéndose definitivamente extraño. Mareos al volar, ganas de llorar que le brotaban desde el fondo del pecho y una sensación de nauseas que lo embargaba en los momentos menos esperados; todos síntomas que no podía permitirse al ser no solo un espíritu invernal y el Heraldo de Invierno en sí, sino también uno de los guardianes de la infancia. La alegría y diversión no era algo que pudiese ser apartado de los niños solo por algunos mareos al volar.

Jack necesitaba descubrir lo que tenía, y por eso había acudido en contra de todo buen juicio con una bruja de las nieves; porque a pesar de ser criaturas despreciables, eran de las que hacían un buen trabajo.

Pero no había acudido a la primera y sin prepararse, sino que había buscado a la que presentaba un perfíl menos asesino, y se había asegurado de pagar con anticipación para evitar que la mentada criatura tuviese posibilidad alguna de retenerlo en contra de su voluntad. Una docena de sus copos de nieve especiales no eran una empresa tan difícil para Jack Frost, aunque estaba consciente de que eran bastante cotizados en el mercado negro de la magia, tal como cualquiera de los artilugios mágicos que permitían a los otros guardianes lograr cumplir con sus deberes como tales.

Luego de eso fue un par de tomas de muestras y un hechizo por parte de la bruja, y rapidez al reaccionar por parte de un Jack que había estado con la atención enfocada en la criatura invernal con el nivel de intensidad de un rayo láser. 

Eso, junto con el pago por anticipado, permitió la salida del guardián de una situación en la que de otra manera no hubiese logrado huir. No luego del exabrupto de la bruja de las nieves, quien había exclamado a voz en cuello '¡¿PREÑADO?!' en un absoluto estado de shock, mientras fijaba la vista en Jack.

Si bien también fue un shock para el guardián de la diversión, su instinto de supervivencia había ganado; y tras casi una hora de persecución y otra más de vuelo a velocidad en zigzag para asegurar el escape, ganas de vomitar completamente ignoradas, por fin se había puesto a salvo.

Y finalmente allí estaba Jack, sin la más mínima idea de que hacer y con un pequeño en camino.

Un gruñido después, Jack hundía el rostro entre las manos.

Aquello definitivamente no había estado en sus planes.

Solo esperaba que la bruja no decidiese ir con el chisme o pusiese un precio sobre su cabeza... o su vientre en este caso.

Pero con todo, realmente agradecía la iluminación de no haber ido donde Norte y los yetis. No solo lo hubiesen abrumado de inmediato, sino que Aster ya estaría enterado de haber sido así, y si había algo que Jack necesitaba de momento era tiempo para pensar.

El espíritu invernal miró al cielo, al manto que comenzaba a tomar tintes de oscuridad y que pronto se llenaría de estrellas. Frunció el entrecejo al ver la luna hacer su aparición.

\- Si tienes algo que ver con esto... No importa que tan lejos estés allá arriba, me las arreglaré para ir a patearte el trasero.- gruñó el espíritu tricentenario, al tiempo que mostraba su rostro más serio.

Para que luego Manny no fuese a decir que no se lo advirtieron.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos semanas después Jack no estaba más cerca de encontrar una respuesta a alguna de las muchas preguntas que lo asediaban y que aumentaban día a día.

Y para colmo, Norte y Toothiana habían tenido algo de contacto con el chico, y Jack prácticamente había huido de ellos con excusas bobas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Aster decidiese darle una visita.

Recostado contra el tronco de su árbol favorito en el lago que lo vio morir como Jackson Overland y nacer como Jack Frost, el espíritu invernal se mordió el labio inferior.

E. Aster Bunnymund.

Quería y no quería verlo por partes iguales. Y siendo sinceros, estaba aterrado.

No se suponía que fuese algo serio, solo un poco de diversión, algo de compañía para pasar el rato; nada que ver con un asunto a largo plazo.

Aunque tras 25 años, Jack debía de admitir que lo que sentía por el Pooka gruñón había evolucionado de manera lenta y contundente a algo más. Pero Bunny no tenía porqué enterarse de aquello ¿Cierto?

Aquello era problema exclusivo de Jack.

Excepto que ya no lo era.

Un gemido salió de los labios del de nívea cabellera.

Se sentía solo. Extrañaba a Aster.

Por enésima vez su mente fue asaltada por recuerdos de momentos vividos. Aquél primer choque de sus labios fríos contra la suave y cálida boca del Pooka... Jack había estado revoloteando por la madriguera y molestando a Bunny como de costumbre, hasta lograr que el otro perdiese la paciencia. Bunny gruñó y lo tacleó, rodaron por la suave y fresca alfombra de gras de la madrigera y Jack terminó riendo encima de Bunny. Y en algún momento la risa cesó y las miradas se encontraron, Jack entornó los ojos de manera un poco pícara y aquel primero contacto se dio.

\- Que parezca de 17 no quiere decir que los tenga Bunny... Sé perfectamente lo que hago, y lo que quiero. La pregunta es ¿Quieres lo mismo?

El gruñido de Aster fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Al parecer el Conejo de Pascua estaba incluso más necesitado que él ¿Y no podía ser aquello considerado acaso como un punto a favor de Jack? 

Fue un milagro que su ropa no fuese transformada en jirones.

Pero tras aquel primer encuentro lleno de necesidad y gruñidos y caricias, de piel contra pelaje y de Jack llegando hasta las estrellas mientras era empujado una y otra vez por Aster contra el suelo; la verdad que el chcio no se hubiese quejado.

Y al primer encuentro le siguieron muchos más. A veces un par de veces al año, otras casi a diario por semanas.

Aster era un amante maravilloso, enérgico e imaginativo. Jack siempre quedaba satisfecho, e intentaba que el Pooka obtuviese el mismo resultado.

Y lo mejor era que continuaban siendo amigos.

Jack suspiró.

Tal vez aquello fue su perdición.

Aster no solo era su amigo, sino su mejor amigo. Y también su amante.

Y debería de ser suficiente, pero en algún momento dejó de ser así, porque Jack quería más, mucho más; aunque aquello no estuviese en lo absoluto en los planes.

Una lágrima traicionera cayó cuesta abajo por su mejilla, mientras un sollozo rompía la calma del lugar. Su cabeza cayó, el mentón casi tocándole el pecho.

No creía que Aster fuese a negarse con la criatura, no con lo mucho que el canguro gruñón amaba a los niños; pero eso no aseguraba que Jack no lo fuese a perder, y era eso lo que lo asustaba.

\- Bunny...- salió el nombre con aire desesperanzado.

\- ¿Jackie?- fue la respuesta definitivamente no esperada.

Jack alzó la cabeza tan rápido que hasta le crujió el cuello, pero era lo de menos.

Tras tan solo un segundo, los ojos azul cielo dieron con el Pooka que lo miraba preocupado desde el suelo, al pie de su árbol.

Jack se limpió el rostro con la manga de su abrigo en un vano intento por borrar toda huella de su estado emocional.

Observó a Aster fruncir el entrecejo y mirarlo de manera intensa.

\- ¿Puedes bajar Jack? ¿O prefieres que suba yo?

El muchacho gimió quedito, pero tomando su cayado en la diestra con fuerza, comenzó el lento descenso.

\- ¡Ey, Bunny!- saludó tratando de parecer... pues él mismo.

La ceja alzada en el rostro del guardián de la esperanza le decía que no lo estaba logrando.

\- Hablé con Tooth esta mañana.- dijo en cambio el mayor, yéndo de frente al asunto- Parecía preocupada por tí. Empiezo a ver porqué ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- ofreció finalmente el Pooka.

Jack desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

Bunny gruñó suavemente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Jack conocía aquel gesto, significaba que Aster estaba al borde de un dolor de cabeza.

Y como dolía saber aquello, porque con los años los detalles se habían vuelto importantes para Jack, y se había zambullido en ellos como un hombre perdido en el desierto que de pronto encuentra un oasis, sin importarle la posibilidad de ahogarse, incluso si fue así como murió la primera vez.

Bien, allí estaba el resultado.

\- Jack, compañero... Si es que tienes un problema- Aster exhaló el aire con gesto cansado- Creí que estábamos ya en otro nivel, tras... ya sabes.

\- ¿Ser amigos con derechos?- preguntó Frost con aire melancólico.

\- Si, si... eso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y una sensación extraña permeó el aire.

\- Una bruja ha puesto un precio sobre tu cabeza... ¿En que te has metido, Jackie? Por favor, déjame ayudar.

El de blancos cabellos gruñó y bajó la mirada.

¡Lo que faltaba!

Sin siquiera ver a donde iba, Jack retrocedió un par de pasos y se sentó sobre una roca con seguridad. Ese era su lago, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Le gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre todo lo demás.

\- Yo... no me he estado sintiendo muy bien, así que fui con una bruja para averiguar que tenía. Supongo que es la misma que me atendió.

Las orejas de Aster se movieron nerviosas.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó el Pooka en un susurro.

Jack lo miró por un largo rato y luego desvió la mirada.

\- No tengo idea de cómo pasó, lo juro. No sabía que se podía.

\- ¿Jackie?

El tono de voz era tan genuinamente preocupado que Jack tuvo que mirar al guardián milenario de nuevo.

Tragó duro. Hora de la verdad. Apretó el cayado con ambas manos, nervioso.

\- Estoy preñado.

Nada.

Silencio.

De pronto E. Aster Bunnymund era la perfecta imitación de una estatua. Y le duró varios minutos hasta que finalmente un...

\- ¿Qué?- rompió el silencio, pero sonó tan débil e inseguro que Jack hasta quiso gritar.

\- Preñado.- volvió a repetir, esta vez con un poquito más de confidencia en al voz.

\- P-pero... ¿Cóm?...¡Oooh!

Aquella última expresión no era del todo normal, incluso en una situación con la anormalidad que la actual presentaba.

Jack frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué 'oh'?- preguntó Jack entonces.

Aster lo miró con una cara de asustado que hizo que Jack frunciese el entrecejo con mayor fuerza.

\- El duende.

\- ¡Explícate bien conejo! ¡Con frases que tengan sentido por todo lo más sagrado!- como que de pronto Jack se sentía un poco enojado.

\- Norte envió a Phil, el yeti... y detrás vino ese duende, el que se lanza al río de escarcha cada vez que puede... Y yo... Yo estaba preparando esta poción de fertilidad... Para un bosque entero en Gran Bretaña y... y... una toma desapareció. Y luego... luego dijiste que el té sabía raro... Y había escarcha por todos lados tras la desaparición del frasco con la toma... Y yo... Pero yo... estabas allí y simplemente... lo olvidé.

Fue el turno de Jack de hacer una perfecta representación de una estatua.

Lo recordaba. El té sabía raro, pero su performance durante la siguiente semana los dejó a ambos satisfechos.

\- ¡Oh!- Jack suspiró.

Había sido todo sin querer.

Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro.

¿No era así como venía una gran parte de los niños al mundo? ¿Por accidente?

\- Pues parece que tu poción fue más que efectiva.- felicitó Jack con voz queda y volvió a suspirar- Mira Bunny... yo sé que no estaba en los planes, p... ¡Ey!

Pero Jack no pudo seguir hablando, o hacer nada más que sujetarse fuertemente de los hombros de Aster en realidad.

Y es que de pronto se encontraba siendo girado en el aire entre los brazos de un Pooka que de estatua, había pasado a un estado de completo frenesí.

\- ¡Bunny! ¡Voy a vomitar!- advirtió Jack con un grito desesperado ¡Tanta vuelta lo estaba mareando!

Y de nuevo la situación cambió.

De pronto era puesto en el suelo y su rostro era cubierto de besos, mientras un par de garras cálidas y gentiles se colaban bajo su abrigo.

\- ¿Estás bien Jackie? Lo siento, lo siento. Es que... ¡Un bebé!- exclamó Aster casi fuera de sí mismo- ¡Familia!

Aunque de pronto todo paró.

\- Lo vas... ¿Lo vas a tener?- preguntó el Pooka con aire inseguro.

Y el miedo en sus ojos era tanto que Jack olvidó hasta sus propios temores en su urgencia por quitar ese miedo del rostro amado.

\- ¡Claro que lo voy a tener! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Canguro idiota.

El alivio fue tan evidente que Jack hasta quiso llorar una vez más. Condenadas hormonas de embarazo o como sea que se llamen.

Aster volvió a sonreír, y junto a él también lo hizo Jack.

\- ¿No te molesta? Como decía... No estaba en los planes, pero si te interesa... Pues me vendría bien una mano extra para criarlo.- dijo Jack casi de golpe, luego se rascó la cabeza inseguro- Eso si es que no te molesta compartir la experiencia conmigo, claro.

\- ¿Molestarme? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Escarcha? ¡¿Cómo iba a molestarme?!

Jack se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

\- Es que, ya sabes... Solo soy yo. Y sé que no quieres nada serio, pero...

\- ¡¿Qué yo no quiero nada serio?! ¡Frost! ¡Eres tú quien puso los límites! ¡'Amigos y nada más'! ¡Llevo más de dos condenadas décadas muriendo con eso!

La boca de Jack se abrió de golpe, su quijada casi chocando contra el piso.

\- Q... ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree? ¡Contigo lo quiero todo, mocoso del demonio!- Bunny gruñó- Pero no voy a pedir más de lo que puedas darme, así que por favor... no me apartes ¿De acuerdo? Somos adultos y ¡Hmph!

Y bueno, era un poco difícil para el Conejo de Pascuas seguir con el discurso improvisado con la lengua de Frost metida hasta el fondo de su garganta. Pocos segundos después., devolvía el gesto con entusiasmo, hasta que por fin se separaron.

\- ¿Jackie?

\- Tal vez no estaba en los planes, pero... también quiero todo contigo.- la sonrisa de Jack parecía querer partirle el rostro en dos- Eso si me aceptas... a ambos...

Si la expresión de felicidad absoluta no era lo suficientemente clara, el suave beso que le robó el aliento a Jack Frost podía ser un buen indicativo de la respuesta de Aster.

La pareja se miró emocionada a los ojos, acuosas sonrisas bailando en los labios de ambos.

La garra derecha de Aster dibujó círculos en la piel aún plana del vientre del Heraldo de Invierno.

No, no estaba en los planes, pero eso ya no importaba. Los planes cambian, se mejoran; y ellos tenían todo un futuro por delante para mejorar el plan de vida.

Juntos.

Los tres.

Ni planeado pudo haber resultado mejor.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Quería publicarlo para el día de Pascuas, pero la universidad no me deja tiempo ni de respirar. Para los que quieran estudiar maestría, es maravilloso... pero háganse a la idea de que los va a dejar sin vida.

En fin, aún me falta un día de Jackrabbit: Fusion. El fic ya está planeado y en proceso de ser escrito, pero va a ser más largo que éste pequeñín puesto que está en el mundo de Star Trek y tiendo a explayarme con esa temática.

Por lo pronto, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño M-preg lleno de fluff y mermelada, amo escribir sobre estos dos. Pronto nos veremos con el siguiente.

¡Muchas gracias amantes del Jackrabbit por leer!

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
